


target, aim, shoot [m] — FOUR.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: honesty is the key.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — FOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ warnings: sexual tension!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!, mentions of hickeys UH OH!!!! freaky freaky baby!!! (listening to highway to heaven eng version was making me feel funny i couldnt stop laughiNG FOR SOMEREAOSON)
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

**Seulgs:** kihyun took me to starbucks this morning to get me tea cause im not feeling well :( take care today! send me notes and tell me if anything goes wrong today so i can beat t*ey*ngs ass or smth

**Seulgs:** have fun with jaehyun ;)

You haven't exactly told Seulgi all the details.

For some reason, Jaehyun's ignoring you. Maybe he's busy, or he decided to have enough of you. You don't know, but it makes it a hundred times more awkward about the project. You decide to let him be and try to converse with him but he's either cut off by someone or probably your sworn enemy, Johnny. And Joy. Them both. Joy has practically taken everything away from you and you pretend to not look disappointed or mad. All you can do is talk to Jeno in your office and there was nothing to do. You think Taeyong seems to think that your presence doesn't matter anymore too.

Jaehyun's orders don't appear on your desk either. He's guilty to see your blank face when you look at an empty desk for the past few days, or what felt like years. His heart wrenches when you come in teary eyed or with bags under your eyes, but he trusts his best friend. There's a reason why him and Johnny have stuck together for years. It's like when he first properly tried to see who you were. The girl who packed her bags then sprints out the room. You would do that some days, but you tend to pack your bags slowly and wait for everyone to exit the lecture hall.

"Y/N, wait!"

You don't turn back and keep walking. "Wait up, please."

You take a deep breath, rubbing your eyes, tired from the other night. Trying to figure out why Jaehyun ignored you all of a sudden, why Taeyong was willing to replace you easily. Heartbreak has never been easy. "U-Um, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked, noticing how small your voice was.

"I'm fine. I need to see somebody."

"O-Okay. Take care."

"Thanks."

The quickest conversation you've ever had. You're walking to Jeno's car and he doesn't question you, letting you sit in the passenger seat first before he drives off. "The boys are waiting for you at the new ice cream place."

"Who?"

"Chenle, Jisung, Donghyuck and me obviously." You nod and he sighs, "You don't look too good. Lacking sleep, downing caffeine, just like Jaemin. Something's up and you leave early at work."

"Everything's happening too quick." You mutter, "Taeyong hates me. So does Jaehyun. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate when you guys see me miserable. Hyuck's not gonna leave the place until I give you my life update. Chenle's going to easily fool me to answer Jisung's questions."

"Okay, why do they both hate you?"

"No clue. Guess it's because I'm Y/N or something. Can I cry for a bit?"

"Go ahead."

"Turn up the radio." You sniff, and Jeno listens. You hated it when people see you cry. You hated showing how broken and downhearted you were. Because it wasn't you. You wouldn't dare shed a tear in front of Taeyong. Jeno bites his lip while he listens to you cry, and soon he parks next to the designated spot near a sidewalk. Surely your eyes are bloodshot from the never ending tears rolling down your cheeks. It was a foreign feeling to cry.

"Oh Y/N." Chenle frowns seeing you walk in behind Jeno. A force smile appears on your lips while Jisung comes back with everyone's ice cream orders. "Thank you." You mumble.

"Please tell us what's happened," Jisung rubs your shoulder comfortingly and you sigh, putting a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in your mouth. "Don't see me cry."

"We all cry." Donghyuck shrugs, "Jeno cries over cat videos. Jisung sobbed during the Titanic."

You chuckle. "Well, I cry over stupid boys."

They all frown. "We miss you, Y/N." Jisung said.

"I miss you all too," You smile, "I wish I could do my usual times at headquarters but I hate seeing Taeyong's face there. He acted like putting Joy in wouldn't affect me to show that I still belong there. And Jaehyun.. I don't understand why he's ignoring me. I already finished the project and I'm not even going to text him if he's done his part. But don't feel guilty. I don't like when you see me upset. It's not who I am."

"It's a human thing, Y/N." Jeno spoke, "We all get sad and we have to let it out."

"It just.. It isn't me. I don't like relying on people and I.. I've done a lot of that lately. You know how I hate to be and like to be," You continue to eat another spoonful. "Enough about me, how about you tell me about what's happening at headquarters or stupid pool stories at Jaemin's house."

* * *

"Great. I'll just print off the paperwork then we're settled." Joy nods at Taeyong.

"See you then, boss." Joy winks flirtatiously and Taeyong gives her a grin. His eyes blink slowly at the text.

**Lee Jeno:** i don't know if you care but we're with y/n and we don't want to leave her alone

**Taeyong:** why? is she okay?

**Lee Jeno:** she's crying

**Lee Jeno:** ever since i got her here with us

**Taeyong:** i'll text you back jeno, i have a meeting with some of the staff

Jeno knew he wouldn't text back but he'd try to make it worth it.

The four young boys felt bad for you. They made jokes and made you laugh and ordered more ice cream and even peach tea and you ended up forgetting about giving Seulgi lecture notes to catch up on. Jeno dropped you back at the dorm and you told him you would be fine walking to the dorm yourself. Seulgi was back, tissues everywhere on her bed and she immediately frowned. "Love, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Oh, it's about.. him. Right? W-Well to cheer you up I hope, they have a basketball practice today. Johnny's team versus Jaehyun's. I think it would be nice if we tagged along. You know, you can cheer for your man.."

"I'll pass, but thanks."

"..R-Really? Y/N.."

"Fine. I'll go." You hesitate when she cheers but blowing her nose. Your answer changed quickly, but you manage to fake a smile when Seulgi begins to pick up your outfit.

Taeyong never texted Jeno back.

-

The basketball scoreboard is Home: 51 and Visitor: 45. Jaehyun's team was leading by only a few number ahead. Jaehyun's sitting out, sipping his water bottle anxiously while bouncing his leg up and down while cheering a fellow teammate. His eyes glance the crowd and his eyes are locked with yours. You nervously give him a small smile, giving a thumbs up as a gesture. Jaehyun was truly impressive. He's done several dunk shots making everyone cheer. He's done countless shoots from afar to lead the team on.

His ears are probably red when you give him a thumbs up. He finds it nice that you're trying, although he still thinks Johnny was right. He wished you were just honest with him. "Oh. Stop flirting from afar."

"We're not," You defend, fiddling with your thumbs on your lap.

"He's like Troy Bolton."

"Don't compare him to _the_ Troy Bolton," You snort, making Seulgi laugh and holding her stomach at your comment. Your heart flutters when you remember the stupid Troy and Gabriella duets you did with him in his car on the way to Jaemin's house. "Stop laughing. I mean it."

She shakes her head. "What's up with you? You look bothered."

"I.. I left my phone."

Seulgi looks confused. "I'm sure you can last without it."

"I have to call someone."

Jaehyun watches you get up and jogs over to you while cheering for his team. "You okay there?" He asked, taking your hand and you know everyone is watching the two of you all of a sudden. You felt on edge when he lead you down, flushing red. "Thanks." He walks behind you and you suddenly turn around when everyone's out of sight.

"W-Where are you going?"

"None of your business," You respond. "Go back to your game."

"I-I want you to cheer me on." Jung Jaehyun was never shy. That wasn't a reputation he had around campus. But somehow you were the one making him stammer on his words and making his ears turn red.

"I.. I'm busy. Sorry."

"With who?" Maybe he was close to getting some answers. Johnny would have needed this moment more.

"Why do you care?" You chuckle bitterly, "Now you care about me? Jaehyun, when I come into my lecture tomorrow, I'll be bombarded with questions from your actions. When you have your match tomorrow against whoever, you'll be getting girls trying to trip down the stairs."

"I always have cared about you, Y/N. I didn't mean to.. embarrass you. I wanted to help."

"I was fine on my own."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His words stung. Those were words you often played off as a joke. But they came from Jaehyun. Who was always sweet, someone you cared for, someone that made you feel worthy and loved. He was a patient guy and you liked that. You bit the inside of your cheek to hold back tears. You wouldn't be surprise if the next person who had an outburst with you would be Taeyong. "I told you I don't care about this fame I have, Y/N. You know that and I've told you countless times. This isn't you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It isn't me."

"I.. I didn't mean it like—"

"Win your game. I'll be cheering you on from somewhere else." His heart pangs when he watches you turn away and wipe your fallen tears with his sleeve. It wasn't the first time you cried or had your heart broken.

-

"He's cancelled."

"You can only tweet that, Jeno." You laugh. "He's right. I don't blame him. I'm a completely different person."

"Everyone is putting pressure on you and even yourself. I'm sure that was a nice gesture."

"I know. It was just like what Taeyong did. I don't like being put out there to the world."

"I get that. Jaehyun's nice, trust me. He told Jaemin he wants you to feel on top of the world with him. I'm sure both Tae and Jaehyun know your limits but they were just nice gestures. Why are you overthinking it?" Jeno asks.

"Because my life is falling apart. I mean if I wasn't continuously fighting with Taeyong or myself I would have appreciated what Jaehyun did. Then he yelled at me and I.. It's been a while since someone did that to me. Everyone is right. I'm just exaggerating and there's something wrong with me. Jaehyun asks what's wrong with me, Taeyong asks me why I don't understand. You tell me that I'm just overthinking. Everyone's right and I like to think I am."

"Maybe it's about time everyone should know you. You work way too hard Y/N, you don't know that unless someone lists how much you do in a week. I'm always here for you to vent."

"Thanks, Jen."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**You:** hi, i finished the project for us, i figured you needed a break from all the basketball

**You:** i can give it to you at the entrance tomorrow

You're surprised when he replies a minute after you sent it.

**Jae:** thank you, i owe you one

**Jae:** can we meet up at the coffee shop on campus? i really want to apologise for my words the other day

**You:** i have a meeting at work before the lecture, some other time

You can sense how easy he felt when he read your reply. Turning your phone off you take a deep breath. It was the last few days before break, meaning you could actually dedicate time to yourself. No Taeyong, no Jaehyun, just turn up at work with a smile then leave and pretend you weren't affected by being cut off from a mission for the billionth time. Surely Joy must have been great if she replaced you. All you could do was supply her with guns or knives.

Jaehyun felt ashamed at his words. To him, you were a delicate, light feather. He wanted you to feel free around him. Free from the uni work and free from the stress that's been putting you down. Like he told Jaemin, he wanted you to feel loved and on top the world. He loved who you were. How you didn't care about the paparazzi or the girls that squeal when he steps foot into the same store. Despite Johnny convincing him a little bit that you were still out with your 'boyfriend', he couldn't help but think if it was true. He tried to talk to you but he let it go. He needed to give you time and if you needed to be far from him, he understood completely.

You don't even know if you know Lee Taeyong anymore. Doyoung assures you he's the same person you met at the pub and he told you that it was easy to tell he was purposely trying to avoid you. It hurt knowing he replaced you that easily with a different work partner, in meetings he wouldn't even try to let your opinion shine like usual or glance at you. Taeyong knew what he was doing and he know you'd find a way back to his heart. The last couple of weeks you haven't. He didn't want to talk to you, it'd be repeated words. It wasn't because he was angry or anything, he didn't want to hurt you. You didn't want to even be in the same space as him.

Everything was going downhill already.

-

"Ah, hey Y/N." A cheerful voice said from behind. Jaemin gave you a bright smile as you stared at him. He was probably going to ask what the hell you were doing with two feet inside Balenciaga. "Surprised to see you here."

"I.. I was just strolling around," You chuckle. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Spending a load," He winked, "Kidding. They came out with new shoes and I can't tell if I want them."

You forgot he owned a mansion that looked like a castle. "O-Oh. Cool. Who are you with?"

"Jaehyun. I think he's buying another Gucci belt to add to his collection. I just called him and said you were here." _Code red. Run away._ Was all you thought at the moment when Jaemin's fingers pick up the new shoe collection. "Do you want anything?"

"N-No! I was just looking around. I.. I actually have to go now," You say nervously and Jaemin nods, saying goodbye. As you walk by your gaze is on the floor, scrunching your nose as you smell the familiar scent of Jaehyun. "Those new shoes are ugly, Jaemin."

You thank Lord when you leave just in time for people with flashing cameras show up. Walking away quickly, you find yourself in another store avoiding Jaehyun and Jaemin as much as possible. 

-

"Aw, you're packing up without me?" Seulgi leaned against the door, making you jump.

"You scared me."

"The room looks empty," She frowned, "You're taking a lot home. Who's dropping you off? Kihyun can!"

"I'm taking a taxi. My apartment isn't far." You smiled up at her, "I mean.. Half of the things I put here don't need to be here anymore. It's not that empty Seulgs."

"I'll miss you."

"I'm only a phone call away," You grin, "I'll miss you too. Don't replace me with Kihyun so much."

"Will do," She teases, "I'm glad we have a break. You need this more than anyone else. Okay! That's enough packing, your side looks so much empty." You finish stuffing a pillow in your bag and Seulgi hugs you. "Do a lot of self-care. Drink lots of wine and peach tea."

You smile. "You too. Don't let Kihyun drown you in oily friend chicken.

Thank god for Seulgi and thank god that at the right time there was a break. It's more awkward when you see Johnny and Jaehyun clearing their rooms slightly too, both of their brown hair disheveled. You decide to take the stairs and not cross their paths in the elevator. Sighing to yourself you look at your phone.

**Donghyuck:** omg we're hereeee

**Donghyuck:** now where's jaehyun? and johnny? IMMA FINNA BEAT THEIR ASSESAAKDJJFCJC

**Donghyuck:** omg dont let him out the car i'll help with ur bags lol -jeno

Giggling, you see the familiar car and Donghyuck waves. You walk over and both Jeno and Donghyuck get out of the car. "Woo, Y/N's on break, that means her credit card's on the pizza every night!" You hush Donghyuck and when your bags are in the back they get in.

"Why were you rushing?" Jeno giggles.

"B-Because, Jaehyun and Johnny were doing stuff too, I didn't want them, you know.."

They both nodded and Donghyuck taps your shoulder from the middle seat, "Come on, let me beat some asses please! Jeno drive back. I haven't kicked someone's ass in ages.."

"You mean, Taeyong's been putting you guys off too?"

"Not exactly. He's relying on Ten, Taeil and Yuta for a while." Jeno answers, "We're just.. the cool van dudes. Kinda sucks, but he's boss. We might just die or something if he hears talking shit."

You stare out the window. "Also Hyuck, I'm not letting you beat up Johnny and Jaehyun."

"Don't tell me you're defending them!" Donghyuck yelled, "They both have punchable faces."

"I thought you guys like him."

"Not so much anymore." Jeno smiles, and so does Donghyuck. "You know we're ready to beat his ass anytime." Hopefully you wouldn't be spending the month thinking about Jaehyun or Taeyong.

-

"As you all know that the event is coming very soon. I expect nothing but the best," Taeyong said firmly, "I've emailed you all your positions as everyone here will be taking part. I haven't decided on my partner but that will be done soon. Your attire, your image matters. We were all invited for a reason." Taeyong pressed the button on the remote. "We'll be defending Mr. Jung. Simple mission, but biggest one yet."

You shift in your seat and Yuta pats your knee. "You okay?" He whispers.

You hummed quietly and he looks back to Taeyong. Of course Joy puts her input to Taeyong's plan, but you thank Donghyuck across the table when he suggests something too. Once the meeting's over, Taeyong calls your name. Everyone leaves the room and Joy leaves last, whispering in Taeyong's ear which makes you feel uneasy. The door shuts, and you're sitting on the table feeling out of place.

"Uni break?" Taeyong said, like he completely forgot everything that happened recently.

"Y-Yeah." You gulp, stuttering. His gaze feels heavy.

"I don't know how many times I've told you I'm sorry, but I would never forgive myself for everything I did. I ignored you and.."

"You replaced me. I don't know if I would be any happier without knowing," You bit your lip, "I don't understand, Taeyong. You tell me shit then you act like you never said it. You acted like I didn't even exist when I came by. You sure must be comfortable."

"What are you talking about? I.. I know I fucked up bad, I treated you like nothing. I just didn't want to burden you while you still had uni work. You can tell me you're free, but Y/N, I just know you had exams or assignments to go through."

"Joy. You wanted me to do _Limitless,_ but it turns out I had Jeno to inform me that it would never happen. I still train myself and that was just all my sweat gone to waste." You take a deep breath, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I can't tell what's going on between us, Taeyong. I wish you were honest to me. I really like to think I mean something to you. Doyoung, Jeno.. They tell me everything about you. They tell me that you're the same and you just feel the pressure from owning the agency. But I.. I don't think that."

Finally, you were discussing things with him without any tears.

"I don't like to tell myself I hurt you. I don't like to even think I was the one that made you cry, Y/N. Joy.. She offered to help me out. I forgot that you were doing it with me and.. She just knew you were gone. I hate that our last discussions had to do with us personally and look, I agree we need to sort each other out. I agree with that. If it's hurting you then we.. We should stop." He paused. "I've done things I'm not happy or proud of. And one of them was hurting you."

A small smile curved upon your lips, and your heart beats rapidly when his lips are on yours. "I love you."

"I love you too." You said.

His lips never felt strange. Although it was a huge contrast to your previous words the last time, you wanted to be with him. For maybe the last time until a mutual agreement was made.

"I.. I miss you." You can't help but tug on his collar, his hot breath against your neck.

"Me too."

"It's been a while." He pauses to look up at you. A sweet chuckle leaves your lips. "I know." Your hands roam freely around his hair, making him groan. "Y/N, please."

"What was that, boss?" You say cheekily as he unbuttons your shirt. "Blinds, Tae."

"Right. Can't let anyone see the prettiest view in front of me." His words make you blush as you fiddled with his belt. "Oh, Tae.."

"Cover up with concealer tomorrow," Taeyong blushes, staring at the bruised spot on your neck. "I want everyone to know you're mine." He almost growled making you shiver. 

Some words would be long forgotten. 

* * *

"There you go!" You clapped at Chenle as he puts down the gun, smirking. "I just.. did that."

"You did," You said proudly, "Best headshot I've ever seen in my life." You praise making him tap Jisung's shoulder in excitement. 

"You train them really well." A voice says from behind, making you jump. You give Joy a smile, startled by her presence. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"No no, I was just surprised, that's all." You said.

"No wonder why Taeyong thinks you're the best." You smile at her words. "Trust me, I'm not. I learnt from everyone else here."

"Did you start later?"

"Yeah, I did." You answer.

"You're really talented. You bring a lot to the agency. Not to sound creepy but I was watching you from up there and you are really good. Taeyong talks about you a lot." She compliments, and you look at her. She's pretty, she must be talented too. Maybe that was why Taeyong replaced you with her for a bit.

"Thank you. I'm sure you are too."

"Oh gosh, no," Joy laughs, "Seriously? When Taeyong asked me, I hesitated. I'm definitely the least talented here." 

"I doubt that."

"Once he told me I suited wearing leather for the museum I guess I felt privileged." Your hands grip the shotgun in your hand and you know the boys are listening to your conversation. "O-Oh. I'm sure you do," You respond. 

"I hope we can be friends," Joy smiled, "It's nice to have another female, especially you, Y/N. I'm honoured to work with you. I hope I could train these guys like you can."

You shake her hand. "Me too, Joy. Me too." She walks away.

"I am definitely not letting her take over," Jisung mumbles and you pinch his shoulder as he squeals.

"That's rude."

"I mean, there must be reason why Taeyong took her." Jeno spoke, "She feels.. weird. Don't let her take over, Y/N. I really don't like her."

"You don't even know her." You sigh, taking gloves off your hands and Donghyuck hands you the sniper.

"Well, neither do we, but ew. You're the best trainer we've had. Don't tell Ten that." Chenle whispers and you laugh. Joy gives you a small wave before the elevator closes and you inhale then exhale. After yesterday with Taeyong, you had to question him about Joy. You wanted to like her, but there would never be a chance of her replacing you from your own classes and meetings. You hope Taeyong wouldn't give her the wrong ideas about you.


End file.
